Spy to Rider
by THE DEADLY ANGEL
Summary: A spy of the Varden is captured by the Empire, What happens when a dragon egg hatches for them, read and find out. Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, The only thing i own is Lyra, shes mine. Rated for language
1. Lyra meets Red Rider

Lyra ran, she didn't know what else to do. The Watch was after her and now the Soldiers were. Could life get any worse?

She skidded around a corner, and came face to snout with an enormous red dragon,

"Oh great!" she mumbled as she backed away, the rider on the dragons back jumped off,

Lyra still backed away until she was right by the corner once again, with incredible speed she turned and tore down the street, dodging, swerving and jumping various objects and people.

Finally a huge shadow covered the market square, it became bigger and bigger until the thing landed it was the same red dragon she had, had the pleasure of encountering earlier.

Soldiers surrounded the market square, as peasants ran for their houses and stalls, until one woman remained, her ebony hair shining in the mid-morning sun and her pale blue eyes glaring defiantly at them.

The rider once again dismounted his dragon and walked in front of it, gazing at the young woman

"You are charged with disrespecting the king and are also as a suspected spy for the Varden. You are herby arrested and await a trial by his majesty himself" said the rider.

The girls gaze had not faltered once during this speech, but now the girl's lips had altered to form a grin, the grin remained until she spoke

"I am not going to deny the charges as I am proud of them, the Varden will win and the king will be over thrown" she announced boldly

The Red Rider stared at the girl in shock, out of all the things he had been expecting that was not one of them. But he hid it well, instead he said in a calm voice

"Seize her"

She didn't even flinch when; five soldiers quickly surrounded her and bound her hands behind her back, they marched her away, but as she passed the rider she spat at him, the dragon behind him roared angrily and one of the soldiers punched her in the stomach, she kneeled over trying to regain her breath.

Murtagh wiped the spit from his face, and grabbed the girl he marched her over to his dragon and roughly hauled her into the saddle. He climbed up behind her and flew away.


	2. Lyra meets Galbatorix and pain

So what do ya think so far, any way disclaimer.

Lyra: Oh can I do the disclaimer please

Murtagh: No I want to do it

Lyra: Tough, THE Deadly Angel Does not own Eragon or Murtagh or Galbatorix or

Murtagh: I think they get it

Lyra: Oh…. any way I am the only thing she owns, and if she did own Eragon, I would be the main character.

"I don't like heights, no understatement of the year, I hate heights" Lyra thought as they flew over the city of Dras Leona.

They flew for about two hours, in the distance the huge city of Uru'baen had loomed into view along with the huge castle within it.

As the great big dragon landed, Murtagh jumped off, he turned and tugged on the rope that bound her hands. She unceremoniously fell from the dragons' saddle. Murtagh smirked.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her along; they stopped by the double door entrance to the castle, Murtagh turned to her

"Be ready to experience pain" was all he said as they walked through the castle and up to the throne room

Murtagh knocked and waited, the huge black doors swung inwards, as a cold voice said

"well done Murtagh" Lyra could feel Murtagh shudder next to her as they walked along the throne room, once they were near enough, Murtagh dipped into a bow.

The king turned to Lyra who was still standing and looking defiantly at him

"Lyra of the Varden, good of you to stop by" Lyra didn't say anything "I hear that you have been spreading nasty rumours about me, is that true?" still Lyra didn't say anything.

The king's eyes grew darker as he awaited his answer, finally tiring of her silence, he tapped into his magic.

Lyra gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground, she hovered in the air about a meter from the ground,

"I will ask you once more, are these charges true?" again another silence,

Lyra yelled as she felt herself hurtled backwards, but her yell was cut short as her back came into contact with the wall. She slid down it and groaned, this continued a few more times until she felt one or two of her ribs crack.

Galbatorix smirked

"You are on one painful journey Lyra be warned"

As the guards dragged her away she felt a presence in her mind

_I'm sorry _it said then it vanished. Lyra drifted into unconsciousness, with these two words running around in her head.

So what do ya think good or bad?

Thanks to JAVI.815-47 and EragonPeep for reviewing

Keep reviewing plz


	3. Introductions

Well lil' me back from France. I know this chapter is a little short but read it and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon unfortunately

--------------------------

Lyra awoke to pain, that was all she could feel, she groaned and opened her eyes; her eyes took a little while to adjust to the darkness. When they finally did she realised she was in a cell, in a dungeon. Galbatorix's dungeon.

"Oh perfect" she mumbled as she shifted her weight a little, but regretted it when her whole body seared with pain. She lay perfectly still until the pain had reduced itself to a dull throb. Lyra looked around, she was quite alone.

"Good" she muttered as she closed her eyes, when she opened them they were black, she got up and walked around, all her injures were gone, the only tell tales were some of the scars that were left.

Finally after what seemed like hours she heard a noise, her eyes narrowed returning to their normal pale blue, she turned so her back was facing the cell door.

She heard the cell door open and click shut again.

"I didn't think you would be up and about already" he said

"Yes well, I'm a fast healer" she replied coldly as she turned around there he was the same man that had brought her here.

Murtagh caught himself staring at the strange girl. She was tall about an inch shorter than him and also skinny. She was wearing a green tunic with black leggings with a forest green skirt tied off at the side. But her eyes they are what captured him. Those pale blue depths that could see into your soul.

"I'm Murtagh, The dragon rider" he caught himself saying. She remained silent, he could see she was debating the consequences about telling her name to him. And deeming it trustworthy answered

"I'm Lyra"

------------------------------------

R and R please!!!

The Deadly Angel


	4. Submission

So what you think of me last chapter I quite liked it myself

But that's just my opinion I need yours

--------------------------

Murtagh walked out of the dungeons with a goofy smile playing on his face.

Lyra' he thought 'Lyra, beautiful name, for a beautiful girl'

He walked up the stairs to the throne room

'Why do the Varden get all the good looking girls' he thought as he entered the corridor, He stopped outside the throne rooms double doors and schooled his features into its usual stoic structure.

As he entered his breath caught. The last dragon egg was one a table at the fare side of the room next to the kings' throne. The Emerald green stone glinted into the dim light. It's black veins dull in comparison.

Murtagh strode up to the throne, head held high as he dipped into his usual one kneed bow his red cape billowed behind him as Shruikan huffed at his masters aura changed.

"Well" Glabatorix snarled

"Her name is…Lyra milord"

"Yes I know that anything else?"

"Her full name is Lyrason"

(Pronounced Lie-Ra-Zone)

"Ah very good Murtagh" Galbatorix quickly snapped his fingers and the throne room doors slammed open as a very, very angry Lyra was brought in kicking and snarling.

The guards dragged her down and threw her roughly at Galbotorix's feet, Lyra quickly jumped up and looked around.

"Soldiers everywhere, no chance of escape unless I want to die." She mused to herself. Then suddenly a dark voice erupted inside her skull causing her whole body to shudder.

"Lyrason" he said, Lyra's head shot up and looked Galbatorix in the eyes, he bore a very cold smirk as he said his next line

"Lyrason" he repeated. But this time there was something extremally different this time he said it in the one language that no-one could disobey. The language that no-one could ever lie in.

"Lyrason will you swear allegiance to me?"

Lyra shook her head her mouth unable to move

"Fine you shall do it against your own will"

The next thing Lyra found herself kneeling, she looked up and her mouth started moving of its own accord.

"no" her mind screamed as she finished. She had just sealed her fate. She was now in the service of Alagaësia's evil Empire.

-----------------

So what do u think of this one

Not one of my best I know

But please review


	5. Oh Crap

"Oh Crap" was all Lyra could think of as she walked down the hall, Murtagh at her side

"Oh Crap" was all Lyra could think of as she walked down the hall, Murtagh at her side.

"Murtagh how did he know my full name?" Murtagh's eyes flickered, then turned back into they're usual steel grey. But still Lyra caught it. She asked again, still receiving no reply, then the thought suddenly struck her "You told him didn't you?"

"I had no choice Lyra"

Lyra's mouth dropped "That's your excuse, that's it you can't think of anything better?" She stopped short her pale blue eyes glinting.

"You know as well as I that he would have got that information whether I said anything or not or have you not realized he can read minds!"

Murtagh had also stopped and turned to face her, his chest now heaving and eyes blazing.

"So you thought 'I'll just give that monster Lyra's true name so then I won't have to go through any of the pain she has had to' huh is that it huh?"

Murtagh took a menacing step forward, had it been anyone else they would have cowered in fear but not Lyra she stood tall and strong

"I've been through that once, I'm saving you the pain"

"Yeah well guess what I would have rather died than serve that _thing_ up in the throne room, but now thanks to you I'm stuck with it"

Murtagh took another step his chest now mere inches from hers

"You should be thanking me on bended knees for what I just saved you from"

Then out of nowhere a fist came flying and caught Murtagh in the jaw.

He reeled back in surprise and from the sudden pain that erupted along his jaw line.

He blinked, then launched himself at the girl standing a few steps away, the both went sprawling to the floor, and a fight ensued.

There was a few well placed punches and such which meant no matter what both would be supporting various bruising. But a very well placed kick from Murtagh sent Lyra crashing into the wall. Her eyes went wide as she slipped down to the floor. A trail of blood following.

Murtagh's eyes no just as wide raced over to the gasping form next to the wall, he crouched down beside her. He lifted her head up to see the damage, and gasped as he saw the huge split on her cranium that was gushing blood.

--

Sorry about the wait

I had a major writers block but see what you think and review

thnxs


	6. SHIT!

He quickly picked her up and ran to the closest room, which was by luck his own, he rushed over and placed her on his bed, the once white sheets were already stained a bloody red. He turned her over on the stomach and quickly scanned her head.

Then with as much care as possible he placed his hand on her head

"Waise Heal" he muttered slowly the bone fragments shifted into their original design and the flesh sealed itself shut.

Instantly Murtagh felt drained his energy evaporating into nothingness. He fell to the bed and lay beside her, quickly falling unconscious.

Murtagh woke up a few hours later, shifting his position until he noticed the eyes on him. He looked up and found himself staring into the pale blue depths. He shifted back in alarm and almost slipped off the bed. Had it not been for Lyra who quickly grabbed the front of his tunic pulling him back.

Unprepared for the amount of strength she put into the pull he crashed into her.

"Maybe I should have let you fall!" she muttered as she rubbed her already pounding skull. He smiled; she still had her sense of humour.

He looked to his window to see it was still dark, he got up and went to his wardrobe pulling out an overly large tunic he threw it over his shoulder, hearing an 'oomph' he assumed he had hit her. He took off his shirt and breeches and pulled on a pair of bed pants and walked back over to his bed.

Lyra had already changed and was lying under the covers. Murtagh climbed in next to her he heard her mutter

"Don't think I've forgiven you yet" he turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her; she snuggled into his embrace and drifted off into a restful sleep. He followed soon after.

He awoke again in a sweat feeling a striking pain flare through his back, he quickly shifted over lying on his front, closing his eyes against the pain. He shifted again and muffled a sob as more pain came.

However he was not as quiet as he thought and Lyra shifted awake seeing him scratching at his bare back, she saw the raised, knotted red line that worked it's way across his back. She sat up straight and scooted over to Murtagh, seeing him in this pain drove out any anger she had left at him.

She touched his shoulder softly and seeing his eyes shoot open withdrew her hand. He let out a few more muffled screams and that's all it took for Lyra she drew him up, turning him over so his back pressed against her stomach. He wiggled and squirmed in her grasp but she kept him there. Another wave of agony took him and he let out a full blown scream, she pressed her hand to his brow and moved it around to his cheek, she comforted him to the best of her abilities until the attack had passed.

She looked down and found Murtagh had fallen asleep head pressed against her chest, She smiled and settled down as much as possible, pulled the cover over them both. And finally fell asleep again not to be woken up until day break maybe later.

Please R+R

A bit Short yes, but still it's something


	7. Oh great What does he want?

Sorry I haven't updated in ages I'm just starting my GCSE's and it's been really hectic so see if you like it.

* * *

Lyra was awoken once again by a numbing pain in her legs, she was tempted to shift positions, but was stopped by the prospect of dislodging Murtagh who was still sitting in her lap. She smiled down at the still sleeping lump and gently ran her fingers through his hair

She couldn't help but notice how soft it was, how it felt like silk between her fingers, how the sunlight streaming through the window glinted off it. She quickly shook her head

'_bad girl, bad girl, naughty thoughts'_ she thought

Murtagh unconsciously moved in his sleep, pressing down on her already numb legs and sent a jolt of pain shooting up her calf to her thigh.

'_ahhh, cramp, cramp' _she tried to shift slightly but Murtagh moved again and she quickly settled back to a calm wait.

The sun had risen another metre or so in the sky before Murtagh awoke. He stretched and his fist came into contact into something behind him. His eyes widened as everything came flooding back to him.

"Murtagh do you think you could move, my legs are quite numb now?"

Murtagh sheepishly moved to sit next to her.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking down _'how could I have acted so weak'_ his train of thought was quickly interrupted by a bout of laughter coming from the girl next to him

"Oh Murtagh" she shook her head softly and pulled him into a one armed hug. He immediately stiffened, but her running a hand over the tense muscles in his back quickly loosened them and he lent into the comforting embrace.

"_They are not your usual thoughts just after you wake up Murtagh"_ rang a voice in his head

"_Oh Shut up Thorn, you just had to ruin it didn't you" _

He heard the distinct sound of laughter in the depths of his mind and quietly growled in annoyance.

He looked back at Lyra to find her staring at him intently,

"You had this far away look on your face there Murtagh were you conversing with your dragon?"

"How do you know he is mine?" he countered

"Murtagh I'm not as thick as I seem, it's not hard to put two and two together" she chuckled

A knock on the door alerted him to some ones presence,

"Come in" he called

A servant came in and bowed deeply to them

"I am sorry to interrupt Lord Murtagh but His Lordship wishes both of your presences in the throne room"

That said the servant hurriedly left snapping the door shut behind him. Lyra looked at Murtagh then shrugged and got out of bed and departed to her own room to get dressed.

* * *

R+R

Please No flames


	8. Something new to the Scene

Lyra returned in a flowing off the shoulder light blue dress, with white sleeves billowing off her arms, her hair up in an elegant bun at the back of her head. She was scowling as she stood waiting for Murtagh adjusting the dress every now and again

"I hate dresses" she whined "and now I remember why"

Murtagh smiled in his head as he walked out of his bathroom wearing a regal looking red shirt and black jerkin with black trousers and boots. With his sword strapped to a belt at his waist.

He took her arm formally and led her through the corridors of the castle, finally ending up at the doors she had been dragged through just the other day. She glared at the guards on either side as they opened the doors and let the two of them enter.

Galbatorix sat in his high throne glaring down at them as they walked forward. They got within a few metres of him and Murtagh dropped to one knee in a bow, while Lyra lifted her dress and gave a very low curtsey.

"Rise"

They both did, standing tall and proud in front of the menacing king.

"You seem to have changed Lyra, if I may ask why?"

"You're Majesty, if I am to serve you, I might as well be the marginally bit civil should I not?" She paused "Since there is no way I can get out of this now. You see my logic Sire?"

"It is well that you have decided this my child, I could have made this extremely painful for you otherwise" She grimaced in her head at the sickeningly sweet tone he out on

I a graceful sweep Galbatorix was across the room and standing by a table that had been pushed to the side. None of them had noticed this before. Murtagh tensed beside her.

"Come Lyra" she walked forward carefully until she was standing beside him. He pulled away the cloth on the table, revealing a beautiful emerald green stone with grey veins running every way on it.

Her breath caught in awe as she realized what this was, it was the last dragon egg. The very last. She could not tear her eyes away.

"Go on Child touch it" She tried to resist she really did try but the temptation was just to great as she laid one hand over it's smooth surface.

She quickly withdrew her hand as tiny cracks appeared over the surface. Her breath caught as a tiny squeak was heard. There was something pulsing underneath the shell, suddenly a piece of shell went flying across the room narrowly missing Murtagh. Bit by bit the egg shell was thrown away. Until a beautiful Emerald green dragon tumbled out, it's scales gleaming in the light of the room, as instinct told her, she reached out her hand and lay it on the dragons triangular head.

A jet of liquid fire shot up her arm trough her veins, her eyes closed as the feeling took over her. It quickly receded and she opened her eyes and looked at her palm and a white oval shape shimmered, but hers was different hers had a red spot in the middle.

She looked at it in confusion then back at the dragon as it tilted its head to the side looking at her quizzically. A strange sense overtook her mind, one that was saying she wanted food. She heard a grumble from the dragon and quickly came to the conclusion that it was its.

She turned to the King to see him holding out a tray of meat for her. She took a piece and hesitantly held it out to the dragon. It's jaw sank into it and ripped it out of her heads munching away happily after demolishing the whole tray it lay down and snuggled itself into a ball wrapping its tail around itself.

Lyra shook her head 'Typical boy' she thought but was interrupted by a small growl coming from her dragon, it's head was up and it was growling at her, it's eyes glaring and lips snarling

"oh hush you" she chided picking him up in her arms and walking over to Murtagh who was watching the whole thing from the sidelines

R+R soon please

i'll give you cookies if you do


	9. EWWWWW UGLY

She turned back to face Galbatorix, a smile, a pure ugly smile had taken residence on his face as he took in the sight of two dragon riders working for the Empire.

'Ewww Ugly" was the only thought that appeared to mind as she took in the sight.

Murtagh took her by the elbow leading her into a curtsey while he bowed. As the rose her gently nudged her. Lyra being who she was quickly caught on

"Thank you my lord for honouring me with such a precious gift such as this"

"No my child, I must offer my congratulations, the Empire now have two dragon riders, while the Varden only have one, We out number them now, you have brought hope back to the Empire"

With that Galbatorix walked away, Lyra making a face at him as he left, she rolled her eyes when a thought came to her, why hadn't he punished her, she shouldn't even be alive right now if that monster had seen inside her mind.

'He must have ignored it, that's the only explanation'

They both exited the hall and made their way back up to their rooms, Murtagh opened the door and Lyra entered going immediately for a chair before depositing her new little friend on the floor. Said friend gave an indignant squeak and stood up tall, stretching it's neck and tail to their furthest lengths and strutted off, nose stuck in the air. Lyra's eyebrow rose, before she shook her head and turned to Murtagh who was lying on his bed, arms covering his eyes.

She smiled affectionately as her dragon tried to jump up on the bed, after a few failed attempts he finally got up and curled up into the warm patch beside Murtaghs hip.

Lyra got up and moved into her room changing into a pair of comfortable trousers a green silk tunic and a pair of worn black boots. She emerged from her room and smiled at the two boys on the bed, both were sleeping mostly peacefully the occasional snore or growl spilling from parted lips.

'Both of those are sleeping so what can I do now?' She looked at the door before glancing back to the bed, this repeated a few rimes before she walked to the door, slipped out of it and closed it as quietly as she could behind her. 'Now is the time for exploring' she laughed quietly to herself before sobering up, and walking along passages and down stairs.

She finally came to a huge door, probably 15 hands high with a metal handle on it; she took it and turned it which resulted with a loud click as it opened. After hearing nothing but a bit of rustling behind it she opened it.

Inside were a number of bunk beds 3 on each and inside those who were occupied lay people, most eyes turned to her as she entered.

"Um sorry, must have got lost. I'll leave now" she stammered most had injuries of different kinds scattered around on their bodies.

A little boy of about 6 looked up at her and stood

"Can I get you anything miss?"

She glanced down at him catching his light green eyes for a second before scanning him.

He had black hair which was matted with blood and also a round face with a bruise around one eye, he was short standing around 3'8 and looked to weigh less than 4 stone. She shook her head before speaking

"No I was just looking, I'm sort of new here that's all"

The boy nodded and walked back to his bunk. Lyra noticed him limping slightly and frowned

"Where is here anyway?"

"Slave quarters Ma'm" her frown deepened as she entered the room further and noticed the beds continued on down the room as it appeared bigger than what it did at first glance.

Her eyes became hard as she saw a few children all ages ranging from 4-14 crouched behind their bunks or burying their faces into their blankets, her lips quirked again into a snarl as she glanced at old wounds and new wounds alike.

"Galbatorix you bastard"

Many a gasp of horror met her words and all eyes widened

"A slave cannot speak ill of their master" spoke one girl of around 17 with tangled brown hair and deep liquid silver eyes.

"Galbatorix is no master of mine, I am a dragon rider" she spoke with a low voice her words were again met with gasps as all in the room fell, crawled or scampered off their beds and knelt on the floor heads bowed in respect.

Lyra felt her eyes widen as she rushed forward to the boy who had came to her before as he fell off the top bunk onto the floor with a crack

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Miss, I did not know yous was a dragon rider please do not hurt me" He held his hands over his head awaiting a blow that never came, instead he felt soft hands a little callused but gentle cup his face.

"You do not need to bow to me, None of you, I do not demand that kind of respect and I will lift my hand to no-one who has not deserved it rightly. I save my fight for battle; I take no pleasure in hitting harmless beings"

Several slaves looked up at her, a figure they had not seen before standing tall and regal, treating them, lowlier than lowly slaves with kindness.

The girl with silver eyes stepped forward first head lowering she was nearly a foot shorter than Lyra.

"My name is Freda miss, at your service, many a people will tell of your kindness far and near"

Lyra bowed her head in return, hand going over her heart in a gesture of thanks

"Now get up all of you, you'll hurt yourselves more if you go falling about all the time" she let a half smile glide over her face before turning sombre again. "Now you little man, who are you, if I am permitted to ask?"

"Caleb miss at your service" he again bowed his head, to Lyra it looked like a reflex of some sort, as if it had been drilled into them from birth or something. So let it slide before turning back to the room at large, happy to see they were all taking heed and settling back on their bunks for the most part.

She came around and sat on the floor near Freda's bunk

"Why are you here Freda? What use has Galbatorix got for slaves? He already has a number of servants"

Freda looked down at the hands which were wringing in her lap

"Sport usually miss, they like to take they're anger out on us if something goes wrong, they call for us, we get beaten and they don't feel any remorse what-so-ever for us"

"That's not right, I knew Galbatrorix was a stupid, old, coot but to beat kids, that's just disgusting" her face contorted from horror to disgust to slightly green.

A gong was heard from upstairs, every head snapped up

"Well, that's the dinner bell, I had better go otherwise Murtagh will have my head" Lyra got up quickly dusting herself off before heading towards the door

"I'll be back, I promise" Before she closed the door and ran hoping to get to the dining hall with out getting lost.

Meanwhile Caleb turned to Freda

"I like her, she's not like the rest, She's got a big heart"

Freda nodded her head slowly

"I know, but I'm afraid for her, will she be able to conquer Galbartorix's hold before he makes her do something terrible, something she will regret"

Calebs eyes turned dark again before nodding solemnly.


	10. Complete and Utter

She raced through the never ending hallways, up flights of stairs and getting lost nearly eight times had to stop and ask directions, finally getting to the dining room 5 minutes late, she stopped by the edge of the table and gave a bow before standing straight and bowing her head slightly

"I am sorry to have kept your majesty waiting, I was exploring the castle and got lost, I beg your apologies my lords" She felt a pair of beady eyes on her before looking up fully

"Sit down Lyra, Murtagh and I were just discussing your training"

She sat with a frown and spared a brief glance at Murtagh, he just refused to meet her gaze and kept on eating quietly

"You will train with me, for your magic, Murtagh for your fighting as well as how to use your Dragon in the art of combat and with my soldiers for your own combat fighting. Is that understood?"

Lyra looked up and nodded, her eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

She turned to her plate and started pilling food onto it and began to chew on a chicken leg.

Murtagh led her through the doors back to their rooms. She distantly heard him talking to her but was too disturbed by the information she had acquired earlier. She couldn't help but picture the children down there being beaten for no reason. It made her blood boil.

'I will help them, I will' she kept telling herself

She was too busy giving herself a pep talk to notice Murtagh had stopped and she rammed into his back.

She grimaced and rubbed her nose

"Why'd you stop?"

"Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Umm, maybe" she looked to the floor and back up with a small smile on her lips

Murtagh growled and stalked off

"Oi wait for me!"

She yelped and took off after him, skidding around a corner and coming face to face with a very angry Murtagh he quickly pushed her up against the wall

"What are you playing at? Do you know how much worry you put me through or your dragon, God stop it, you are more trouble than you are worth"

He growled again and stalked to his room closing the door with a snap.

Lyra frowned in confusion before following him and rapping on the door very hard with her knuckles, before letting herself in, to see Murtagh stripping out of his shirt.

"Murtagh what the hell are you on about?"

"You scared the crap out of me, do you think I'm going to take it lightly"

"What have I done wrong hmmm, or do you beat kids too?"

Murtaghs eyes nearly popped out of their sockets

"You've found them"

"Yes Murtagh, I have and guess what, I'll take that as a yes, you have beaten them, you..."

Murtagh quickly slammed the door closed and stalked up to her, silencing her with a glare

"Do not talk about what you do not know"

She glared right back

"Murtagh, you are a complete and utter bastard, you know that right? How can you hit a child are you that inhuman?" she almost screamed

Murtagh just stared at her, not moving, hardly breathing. Having enough of it Lyra stalked to her door, reaching for the handle she turned and sent a withering glare at him before slamming her door shut.

Inside she was greeted by a little green thing jumping up at her,

"Oh so you're annoyed at me too? Well guess what I don't care"

She shoved the dragon away from her and huffed before throwing herself down on her bed. She quickly rolled over after a few minutes when the mattress began to suffocate her. She felt something warm curl up against her side and looked; her dragon was looking at her with big doleful eyes. She sighed and petted his head, which he purred into; he settled his head on her shoulder and stared at her.

"Sorry little one" she stroked over the smooth scales on its lower back while his tail curled around her arm.

LDLDLDLMLMLM

Well that's all for now folks

Hope you enjoyed it

Please review, I don't care if it's short but I need some feed back please, please, please.

Love all of you that have reviewed already

T D A


	11. Maybe Evil, Maybe Not

Before any of you most kind reviewers point out. This chapter is a little bit on the short side but I did try my best. And I know I haven't updated in a while but I have an excuse for it. I'm in my GCSE's so. Well you know the rest. Just hope you like this "chapter"

LYRAMURTAGHLYRAMURTAGH

* * *

She stared up at her ceiling for hours, not really caring until she heard the door leading to Murtaghs room open and close again. She turned to face him but his face remained in the shadows she sneered and turned over onto her back away from him.

"I never really wanted too you know"

She scoffed but otherwise remained silent

"Unless you want the same fate you'll have to get out of here"

She bolted up and was face to face with him in an instant, her dragon following her and crawling under the bed away from the cross fire

"No Murtagh that's where you and I differ, I would never harm someone as defenceless as a child, that is just cruel and disgusting and you know what. I'm going to prove to you that I won't under any circumstance, beat a child"

Murtagh stepped forward driving her back with his larger frame

"No you can never stand up to him, you'd do it just to escape the agony he can put on you"

Lyra rammed herself into Murtagh driving him into the wall, she pinned him there and glared at him again, he looked back at her his expression unwavering, she rammed her elbow into his gut, while smacking his head against the wall

"Galabatorix can do what he will to me, but he will never take away my honour, you have no honour that's why you were able to hit those children"

Murtagh gasped for breath, sagging against her but she just pushed him back against the wall. She sneered at him before walking back and letting him fall to the floor

"I bet you didn't even hold out for an hour, you disgust me Murtagh really" she cocked her head to the side "But now seeing you here I somewhat pity you, you pathetic son of a whore"

Now Murtaghs head snapped up

"My mother was not a whore"

Lyra smirked maliciously

"Oh really, you would never of guessed as she raised a dirty bastard of a son"

Murtagh got to his knees before he seethed out through clenched teeth

"At least I know who my father is"

Lyra guffawed

"Oh my poor befuddled Murtagh so do I, Brom is the man I called my father and at least he was honourable"

Murtagh looked as though he'd been smacked in the face

"Brom"

Lyra grinned

"Yes, you knew him a while ago" he remained quiet "I know you did Murtagh son of Morzan and you cannot deny it, you were there when he died protecting the Shade-slayer, I saw you after that as well in the battle. I was one of those who fought beside you, you knew me before"

Murtugh stared at her

"Brom"

"Yes Murtagh, my father killed yours and you know what I'm proud of it, I wouldn't be afraid to tell the king that my father killed his most trusted, all he has to do is ask"

"He will kill you if you do" Lyra laughed

"No he won't, he can't afford to lose a dragon rider, I'm perfectly safe from him"

Murtagh pushed himself from the floor

"Your playing a dangerous game Lyra" she smiled showing her gleaming, white teeth

"I know but I like playing with fire" to prove her point the whole of her left arm lit up in flame. Murtagh's eyes widened as the flames spread along her torso and to the rest of her body till it stopped at the tips of the hair, toes and fingers.

"I was supposed to get here Murtagh, get inside the castle, It was, it is my mission to help get the innocents out of here, the varden are planning to lay seige to the castle but we want to get any people who don't need to get hurt, out first" She stared at Murtagh who was still looking at her in fear "Brom married my mother, she was part of a magical community up North in the Spine, they met during one of Fathers missions and fell in love, I know I thought it was a little cliche when my Father first told me, but anyway she was able to use magic, I inherited it from her" Murtagh stared at her

"Why are you telling me this?" He frowned at her as she slowly let the fire extinguish itself "I am a traitor or haven't you noticed"

Lyra heaved a sigh and sat on the bed, her little green dragon crawling back out from under the matress and gave a little croak, she smiled softly and picked him up settling him into her lap, he quickly climbed up her until he was situated across her shoulders, looking like a strange feather boa.

"Do you think I would be telling you this if the Varden didn't think you were still on our side at heart" she tugged him down on the bed when he was close enough "Eragon told me to tell you he still trusts you. He knows who his true Father is, but he doesn't care. He said to me to tell you a  
Child doen't choose his Father, and he wants you to help me, help the Varden. Help us free Alagasia please!"

* * *

LYRAMURTAGHLYRAMURTAGH

Hope you enjoyed


	12. Authors note

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site has been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


	13. Phase 1

Yay finally. Happy Christmas everyone

And hope you like your Christmas present

MURTAGHLYRAMURTAGHLYRA

Murtagh just stared at her for what seemed like hours, just stared, it was like he wasn't even there in the room with her, just stuck in memories and just happened to be looking her way. Lyra lifted an eyebrow and shifted back a little getting a little unnerved by the stare and its intensity.

"Eragon doesn't hate me" he whispered "I always thought he must have"

"Yeah well that's why you're an idiot, most men are they always think and never ask to find out the truth, it's a gender related tragedy" she said nodding her head with a look of feigned pity marring her features before bursting out into a grin.

"So you'll help me?" she asked eagerly. Murtagh looked at the floor, getting the far away look in his face again, but this one she knew, he was talking it over with his dragon. She turned her head to the side and smiled softly at the little dragon curled around her neck

'I wonder if we'll be that loyal to one another' she thought before bringing a hand up and scratching the little creature on the head. It croaked and unfurled its wings

"Hey, hey don't you go trying that just yet Mister" she caught the dragon around its middle and pulled it back into her lap

"Hey butty, what should I call you, you are a he now right?" the little creature nodded "right then, what about Jura?" the green creature shifted his head to the side its pupils rolling up to the top of his eye before shaking his head "ok, no go there, Fundor?" another shake "Vanilor" another shake "Hirador" the dragon wrinkled its nose up and puffed out a plume of smoke "Eridor?" the dragon perked up at this and nodded it's head enthusiastically "Ok then Eridor it is" Lyra smiled to herself as the little dragon started strutting up and down the bed cover, she didn't realise Murtagh had finished talking with Thorn until he snorted at the little dragons antics.

"So what's the outcome?" Lyra pressed

"Thorn says you've got his support, so you've got mine as well" Lyra grinned and nodded, jumping up and accidentally snapping her fingers, causing sparks to fly, she grinned again

"Let's do this" She went to walk over to the door that led to the main corridor, when she felt a hand grasp her sleeve, she turned back raising an eyebrow

"We need to do this carefully, for starters we'll have to find a way to sever the hold Galbortorix has over us and then we've got to find out how we get these people out of here" Lyra's grin grew wider

"Murtagh you've got to understand, do you really think the varden would send one of their own into the middle of a castle infested with Empire soldiers, if they didn't have an idea of how to do this without getting caught" she paused "I know how to sever the link, I spent the last year learning how to do it, all we've got to worry about is getting these people out of here in time" Lyra finished, before turning for the door again, but stopping as she felt a scratch on her leg, she scooped up Eridor and finally got out of her room. Phase one of her mission was complete.

LYRAMURTAGHLYRAMURTAGH

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	14. Phase 2

She hurried through the stone corridors of the castle quickly, having to double back every now and then when she became too confused of where she was going. Finally having enough she slid down the wall she was leaning against and huffed in annoyance. Suddenly she heard a strange chuffing noise right beside her ear. She turned slightly to find Eridor shaking and his eyes gleaming with humour. Her eyes widened

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked the creature in disbelief. When she received a nod in reply her mouth fell open in shock. Suddenly she felt something under her chin closing her mouth for her. She stared at the thing in front of her face. It was her dragons tail "Oh great so now you decide to be funny" she scowled and Eridor nodded again

"Yes" her head snapped up at the nice tenor voice that resounded in her head

"That was you right, you can talk now?" she asked her dragon

"Yes" came the voice again, Lyra smiled

"I've got the smart one" she thought to herself, inside giving a smug little smile

"Don't be too conceited now Lyra" Lyra looked indignant at her new friend

"Conceited, I'm not being conceited, just stating a fact" she said getting up again from her crouched position and giving a stretch "Come on, we've got to find the slave quarters again, I want to learn more about their duties and when they are usually all there together" A plume of smoke erupted from Eridors mouth

"I'm taking it that, that means, shut up then and start walking?" she told the dragon who gave a yawn showing off loads of white, sharp, needle like teeth, and unfurling a wing covered his head with it

'Yes' came the voice inside her head once more, before she felt the consciousness brushing against hers reseed away and fall silent

Lyra stuck her tongue at the green blob who wrapped his tail around her shoulders slightly before nudging her in the left shoulder

'It's that way' before the dragon slipped into sleep. Lyra glared at the tiny creature, before shacking her head and walking down the corridor it had pointed to.

Finally she found her self outside the same doors as before, she pushed at them slightly and they swung open, the servants who were in their quarters were before her immediately.

"Hey it's only me"

"Ma'am" many made to move to bow but Lyra held her hand up and shook her head

"You need not bow to me" she smiled slightly seeing Caleb again "I do not want to ever say that again" she grinned as Freda made her way towards her as well

"Is there anything we can do for you miss?" the girl asked

"Freda do any of you ever get any free time when you all are together here?" Freda looked a little taken aback but thought about it with a frown marring her otherwise perfect features

"Usually at night, unless we have a specific order to do something or someone calls for a servant, mostly everyone is asleep" she replied finally, looking at Lyra with a question brimming on the edge of her tongue but held back with the self control only one with practise could achieve.

"I'm going to get you out" she spoke with a whisper, Freda hissed and jumped at me slapping a hand over Lyras mouth

"Do not say such things, he knows all" she looked around in fright looking as if she expected the Raz'ac to appear out of thin air and gut everyone in the room. Lyra carefully unclasped the hand from around her face

"It's true" she spoke with conviction, many slaves looked at her, worry marginally on every face but if you looked close enough, a glimmer of something else appeared. Hope. "The Varden will welcome any who oppose the King and we could use as many more hands as we can get, if you wish to return to families on the way, nobody will stop you and if you return to the Varden I will personally vouch for you. We are no-ones master, we keep no-one against their will without due cause" Lyra stopped looking at the surrounding people "If you come with me, you shall be slaves no longer, you shall be free" She waited before Caleb stepped forward, childlike wonder she had never seen shone across his face

"Really?" the one question everybody was thinking

"Yes" had now been answered.

Lyra carefully peeked around the door of the Slaves quarters as she left making sure no-one saw her. Once clear and at a far enough distance she smiled in victory, the second Phase of her plan now complete.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Hey Guys… Wow has it really been that long since I've updated this story… Sorry but here you go another chapter that is long overdue but better late than never yeah? Oooo and before I forget PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I cannot stress how much it means to have people opinions on the story. Ok I'll leave you in Peace…. Live long and Prosper my Friends


End file.
